Raven Reborn
by Daydreaming on a Rock
Summary: Death has claimed him and now he is faced with many different challenges, that he may or may not succeed in. One such challenge is dealing with a few certain Shinigami Taichou...


**A/n:** Short prologue, sorry!

* * *

His eyes opened blearily, the sun glaring down at him brightly. The first thing he realized is that he felt... as if he was lighter, as if he was no longer held within his own body. The second thing he noticed was that he was covered in sticky, yet drying blood that covered his chest an shoulders.

The last thing he noticed was the huge, drooling, bird-like... thing that was looming over him, saliva dripping from it's tongue, which was just inches from his face. "Mmm... A tasty smelling soul you are, boy. The scent of a Shinigami, and yet you don't appear to be one..."

His black eyes widened as a single drop of thick, warm saliva fell onto his face, covering his eyes and nose. He blinked away the spit and his eyes locked on the bright red ones that were gazing straight back at him. A chuckle escaped the mask of the thing that seemed to be getting closer with each second that passed by.

"Scared, are 'ya?" It hissed, it's hideously large jaw now inches from his face. "That's good, because-" the thing cut itself off by letting an ear splitting scream tear from it's throat. "On of a-!" It howled, spinning around and showering him in blood and feathers.

He tilted his head to the side, confusion filling him. The bird thing was squawking out blurred words at a figure dressed completely in black. A thin sword was gripped in thin, nimble fingers and silky black hair flowed down just past his shoulders. The man turned, revealing a white haori on his back with the kanji for six on his back.

Coal black eyes locked onto his and the man slashed the sword at the bird thing, hooking itself just in between the eyes. It howled in furry, beak parting widely and it shook itself, trying to dislodge the sword. The man slashed down, and the sword broke through the bird mask.

Blood Sprayed from the cut, coating everything just off to the sides. Blue light appeared around it's feet, looking almost like simple blue flecks at first. They got bigger and brighter, and soon it's limbs vanished, followed closely by it's body.

With one of it's final breaths, it screeched. The boy slapped his hands over his ears, fearing for the safety of his ear drums. And just as it started, it stopped.

Blue flecks hovered around them both, and the man walked over to the boy, bloodied sword in hand. He said nothing as he spun the sword around and held the hilt up to the boy's head.

"Wait! W-What are you-?" Panic filled him as the man pressed the hilt into his forehead. A calm feeling overcame him, and he felt as if he was going to be sick.

Light came from his forehead and his gaze snapped downwards, seeing his body begin to descend into the ground. He panicked even more so.

"Be calm. You are going to a good place," the man said calmly, seeing the fear reflecting in the boy's, maybe 16 years of age, eyes. "You don't have to worry anymore."

His eyes locked with the eyes of the teenager, seeing his reflection. Dried blood laid around the bottom of his eyes and his shirt was torn, falling down to where his waist was, or, would be. He watched as the boy vanished from his sight, leaving behind a shining pool of blue ripples.

A sigh passed by his lips and he frowned, sword slipping back into it's sheath at his waist. He turned and spotted the boy's body, bloodied and limp. A bright blonde haired boy around the owner of the body's age was sobbing over him, screaming himself hoarse. A bloodied sword lay beside them, thrown aside carelessly.

The man stabbed his sword into the air beside him, turning it to the side. Light appeared in a slit and gradually morphed into the tall, rice paper doors he was so used to. They slid open and he stepped a sandaled foot into them just as the boy shouted loudly, lifting his head off the dead boy's chest. Tears were pouring from his bright blue eyes.

"Sasuke! Kami, I'm sorry! Please! Please wake up, Sasuke! I lo-"

The paper doors closed behind him, cutting off the blonde's voice. His eyes narrowed and mild curiosity filled him. "Sasuke, hm...?"


End file.
